I Love Your Hair
by heartdevoured
Summary: Derek finds Spencer's short hair sexy...SMUT! First timer. Morgan/Reid


**Hello! **

**Writing is a drug and I can't stop the ideas flooding in my mind.**

**Sitting here with a shake and a bowl of ice cream. Second type of motivation. Blame this idea on the sweetness, Reid's sexy short hair, and **_**Bed **_**by J Holiday. **

**WARNING: Morgan/Reid, man-on-man goodness so in other words ****SLASH**

**Timeline: "Today I Do" 6x15**

**Okay, I'm done.**

**Reid/Review/Enjoy!**

**Gubleronics**

I Love Your Hair

No matted how serious the case was, Derek couldn't stop staring at Spencer's hair.

It looked sexily ruffled, like he just got out of bed.

When they were on the bridge, looking out onto the lake, Derek just wanted to hold Spencer.

Run his hands through his hair and hold him.

Derek walked up from their bedroom (they're on the balcony) behind Spencer and slipped his arms around his waist.

"Hey Baby Boy, how you been doing?" He leaned down and kissed his neck, then stayed there.

"Hmm, fine now."

Derek turned Spencer around and kissed him hungrily.

"And you know what? I love your hair." He breathed against his lips.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Would you like it even more if you were pulling at it?"

Derek groaned as he fantasized. He grabbed Spencer's face for another kiss.

At first he was hugely upset when he cut his hair.

Never understood why he did it.

Spencer wrapped his legs around Derek's waist and rocked his hips slightly, telling him to go to the bedroom.

But he's not complaining now, is he?

Derek eased his hands to Spencer's ass and pushed him up slightly to adjust him before going off to their bedroom, his lips never leaving Spencer's.

Derek made it to their room and fell on the bed.

He felt his erection tenting through his pants as he continued to buck his hips roughly against Spencer's.

Spencer moaned loudly in his mouth as he reached down to Derek's belt buckle, tugging at it teasingly. He finally undid it and shucked off everything that was keeping him from his treasure.

Derek growled as he felt the cool air and Spencer's hand against his cock.

They were both naked in seconds.

Derek kissed down Spencer's body and stopped to face what was his.

Spencer moaned hotly as Derek took all of him in his mouth.

Derek smiled and laughed, sending vibrations through Spencer's body.

"Derek…"

Derek brought a hand up and played around with his balls.

It wasn't before long until Spencer came in his mouth.

Derek swallowed and smirked, reaching over for lube.

"Now it's time for my turn of pleasure."

He lubed up his fingers and shoved one of them inside.

Spencer gasped at the sudden cold intrusion before it turned into hot pleasure.

"More.", was all he could get out.

Derek shoved two fingers in, curling his fingers and hitting his prostate.

Spencer bucked his hips against Derek's fingers.

"Ah! O-okay, that's it. I want you. Now."

Derek smiled deviously and took his fingers out.

They were both finally lubed up as Derek pushed his length in Spencer.

Spencer stayed there for a second before rocking his hips, telling him to go ahead.

Derek started with thrusting slowly, which was too slow for Spencer liking, especially when he hit his prostate again.

"Faster!"

Derek had no problem obliging as he went thrust fast, making the world rotate a little faster than it should.

Spencer was a panting and moaning mess as Derek grabbed his manhood and tugged on it, to go with his thrust.

Orgasms crept up on them quick.

"D-Derek…I-I'm gonna"- Spencer howled as he shot his load hard against both their stomachs.

Derek followed along with two thrust and Spencer clenching around him.

The lovers stayed there for a while until Derek collapsed on his side. He cradled Spencer and played with his hair, chuckling.

"Yeah, I really love your hair."

They both laughed before drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note: This try was a lot better than the last one. I was practicing smut for a while and wasn't happy with how I did it at first. So this is worthy of posting.**

**REVIEW! **


End file.
